Dimensions (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Dimensions. Logos Opening Credits Columbia Pictures presents In association with Movie Land Animation Studios A Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production A Sony Pictures Animation Film Dimensions Closing Credits Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad Amy Pascal Phil Lord Christopher Miller Christina Steinberg Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Jared Stern Executive Producers Karey Kirkpatrick Sergio Pablos Courtenay Valenti Allison Abbate Director of Photography Trent Opaloch Production Designer Bill Boes Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Costume Designer Kasia Walicka-Maimone Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Chris Pratt Shameik Moore Jake Johnson Hailee Steinfeld John Mulaney Kimiko Glenn Nicolas Cage Jamie Chung Bill Hader Gal Gadot with Jason Sudeikis and Mark Wahlberg Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Co-Producers Tim Burton Clark Spencer Chris Meledandri Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Motion Designer John Hwang Feature Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Story Supervisor Lucy Michaels Script & Recording Supervisor Kelly Lake Production Manager Pidge Gunderson Visual Effects Producer Jin Kim Visual Effects Supervisor Glen McIntosh Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Robbi Rodriguez MLDPS Head of Production Katie Holt Associate Producer Skye Lyons Production Manager Johnny Depp Modeling Supervisor Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Supervising Technical Director Pidge Gunderson Animation Supervisor Aviva Corcovado Assistant Visual Effects Supervisor Christopher Miller Assistant Layout Supervisor Josh Miller Rotoscope Supervisor Christopher Barnett Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Motion Editorial Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Director Shiyoon Kim Lead Stereoscopic Supervisor John Walker Stereoscopic Director Karey Kirkpatrick Shading Supervisors Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski Lighting Supervisors Ricky Lawrence Andy Chua David Phillips Additional Story Material Andy Nelson Christopher Gunderson Stereoscopic Supervisor Arthur MacDougall Compositing Supervisor Harrison Ford Motion Capture Supervisor Johnathan Christopher MacFarlane Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez MLDPS Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Computer Graphics Supervisors Johnathan Lawrence Pidge Gunderson Christopher O'Ellen Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Computer Graphics Supervisors Aviva Corcovado Patrick Cohen Hailee Steinfeld Sam "Penguin" Black Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editor James Likowski Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Post Production Manager Kevin Hawkes Scrolling Credits Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Production Supervisors Katherine Sarafian Chris Meledandri Cast Additional Voices Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Post Production Manager Bryce Olson Story Art Department Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Editorial Colorist Lead Colorist Bex Taylor-Klaus Colorists Asset Production Movie Land Digital Production Services Supervising Animators Harry Miller Jared Stern Christopher Martinez Kevin Hawkes Daniel Jennings Sandy Lopez Gary Trousdale Boris Johnson Henry Gunderson Kelly L'Estrange Computer Graphics Supervisors Johnathan Lawrence Pidge Gunderson Christopher O'Ellen Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Aviva Corcovado Patrick Cohen Hailee Steinfeld Sam "Penguin" Black Additional CG Supervisors David Okey Bob Akinnuoye Katherine Meyerson Jonathan Williams Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen McIntosh Jennifer Haydn-Jones Jeffrey Wike Michael Kennedy David Ellsworth Tom Myers Modeling Character Modelers Clanton Kennedy Charlie McCoy Alexandre Desplat Timothy Roberts Jane Lynch Jake Mattingly Daniel Jennings Dana Gaier Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Environmental Modelers Travis Yohnke José Woong Alexandra Martino Alonso Lopez Eric Torres Doria Jackson Chuck Schumer Jared Kushner Character Set-Up Character Setup Technical Directors Kenny McIntosh Hanna Martinez Kevin Richards Steve Morris Harry Miller Otis Lopez Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Kirkpatrick Alan Coniconde Joe Letteri Joseph Miller James Likowski Laura Alexandr Katie Holt Character Setup Coordinator Jared Kushner Layout Layout Artists Harry Miller Shanny Gano Sandy J. Randolph Rosie Matthews Randy Thom Tammy Randolph Katherine Rudolph Monty LaBueno Jamie Chung Gary Rydstrom Olivia MacLane Rough Layout Artists Jared Leto Leo Santos Sebastian Zuleta Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Daniel Ashton Jake Coyle Hans Zimmer Glen McIntosh John Walker Nancy Reagan Final Layout Artists Jamie Martinez John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Katherine Sarafian Barry Sandrew Jake Paltrow Gwen Edward Hernandez John Hwang Stereo Layout Artists Miller Knestrict Dan Hermansen Ian Connor Harris Vandernoot David Tesi Mark Spevick Jared Sandrew Jimmy Tsai Tom McGrath Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Gwen Stacy Jordan Kerner Dave Wilson Johnny Manziel Animation Character Development Angus MacLane Marcia Gunderson Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Sarah Jo Helton Mark Walsh Steven Clay Hunter Christopher Otto Gallagher Harris Vandernoot Bex Taylor-Klaus Aviva Corcovado Jonathan Neukirch John Wong Jeff Williams Stephen Gregory Andrew Gordon Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Christopher MacGuffin Glen McIntosh Lead Animators Steve Aplin Michael Easton Shawn Kelly Stephen King Greg Towner Tim Waddy Edward Zhou Jeremy Cantor Derrick Carlin Ben Forster Ryan Hood Louis Jones Peter Kelly Josh Kent Alexander Lee Michael Medlock Shawn Miller Jess Morris Steve Rawlins Animators Bex Taylor-Klaus Christopher Gabro Evelyn Deavor Jordan Miller Kelly McLane Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Gini Cruz Santos Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Alan Meyerson Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Christopher Sanchez Aviva Corcovado Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Marty Marshall Dana Gaier Steve McKinnon Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Harry Gunderson Christopher Gunderson Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Jake D. Miller Ryan Lee Doug Sweetland Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Pidge Gunderson Henry Jackman Katie Miller Chris Williams Kevin Webb Jill Culton Bob Peterson Ross Anderson Anthony Rizzo Jamie Chung Marty Marshall Kim Lopez-Castillo Ted Sandy Cohn Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Wes Franklin Kunal Ghosh Dastidar Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Ryan Gillis Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Nidhin TM Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Tim Mertens Leiko Tanaka Kenny McCormick Jim Dodd Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lee Nick Levenduski Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Ron Zorman Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Genesis Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Good Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Hailee Steinfeld Michael Halford Gal Gadot Henry Gunderson Christopher K. Thomas Gary Rydstrom Miren Delgado Beamurgia Sarah Sues Sergio Dias David Hernandez Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Jéróme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Chris Buckley Angus MacLane Chris Wedge Christina McGregor Zack Parrish Tamora J. Calhoun Larry Woong Chris Rackushiak Harry Miller Ryan Potter Gary Summers Tom Myers Kevin Lloyd Steven Yeun Lenny McBack Ted Zwick Lee Unkrich Greg Miller Steve Morris Joshua S. Cosgrove Tim Peeler Travis Mendoza Tracy Morgan Jack LaVoid George Zwick Dana Gaier Josh Lowden Dan Cruz Chris Miller Jeremy Bowker Christian Liliedahl Boon-Yik Lim Tang Lai Lin Andreu Lucio Archs Lo Wai Lun Tony Lyons Stu MacRae Tia Marshall Lars Martinsson Jonathan J. McCallum Will McCoy Chris McCrowe Brandon McNaughton Scott Mease Gustav Melich Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Chan Yuk Leung Mo Chris F. Moore Douglas Moore Alex Murtaza Elona Musha Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Taylor Swift Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Gary Rydstrom Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Shank Tom Miller Kevin Lopez Pipeline Pipeline Artists David Cohan Marty Dabney Harry Miller James Likowski Jeff Chasin Ralph Eggleston Claudia Knorr Tammy Lopez Daniel Jennings Lorne Balfe Alan Tudyk Scott Thompson Rich Moore Danny Macdonald Josh Gad Carlos Navarro Lenka Harris Jennifer Kaminski Jordan del Paso Henry Jackman Jared Leto Bob Schieffer James Axel Supervising Pipeline Artist Jan Roelfs Surfacing Surfacers Jonathan Williams Kathleen Good Christopher Gunderson Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jamie Chung Pidge Gunderson Aviva Corcovado Gal Gadot Jim Ward Calvin Harris Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Shelley Roden Matthew Callaghan Jane Lynch Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Bex Taylor-Klaus Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Andy McQuann Jeff Stern Yezi Xue Christopher Eggleston Jim McLean Nacho Blasco Dominguez Lynn Basas James Carson Ted Richards Parrio Z. Deavor Elsie Fisher Gary Miller Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Pidge Gunderson Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Aviva Corcovado Hailee Steinfeld Monto Nederlander Thomas Michael Des Jardins Jeremy Bowker Harry Miller Jeff Chung Jon Miller John Davis Jack McBrayer Christopher Zwick Tim Zwick Pidge McQuarrie Josh L. Deavor Chris Hung James Luo Ted L. McQuan Mei Chu Soomba Brown Christina Zwick Geri Smith Barry Andres Kim Zwick Kenny Zwick Fred V. Zwick Alexander K. Deavor Jamie Chung Jesse Wilberg Henry Gunderson Evelyn Holt Helen Miller Chris Wedge Dave Thatch Joshua Zwick Gal Roiter Jiwoon Kim Claudio Zalduondo Tom Callaghan Alonso Miller Mark Kennedy Rotzo Arambulo Oblack Ted V. Miller Sarah Moore Joe Viola Andy T. Lawerence John Clark Alfonso De La Cruz Tom Tomio Jamie Martinez Ellena Oli Jimmy Lu Christina Raymond Cunningham Tim Allen Alex Huguet Paredes Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Alfonso De la Cruz Glen McIntosh Sarah Vowell David Silverman Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Christopher Kinock Lapoez Barry H. Gunderson Steve Morris Gabriel K. Parnois Samuel Christian Kambey Mark Christopher Lawrence Kevin McDonald Chris Miller Jon Null Christopher Zalduondo George Peters Joshua Anderson Christopher Doerhoff Henry Deavor Dave R. Howe Andy Holt Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher McQuarrie Frank La Monaca Deb Letner Christopher James McQuisco Jake Miller Adam Sandler David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lopez-Castillo Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Florence Bouchard-Lepage Erin Dusseault O'Connor Shelley Roden Praveen Ushus Dev Bruno Martins de Azevedo Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Antoko Carrasco Pinto Edwin Poon Tristan Porter Tom Myers Jeffrey Charles Higgins Kim Miller Andy Zalduondo Michael J. Allen Christopher Balog Krishnamurti Costa Alison Farmer David Fish Ryan Gillis Chris Havreberg Sherry Hitch Michal Kriukow George Kuruvilla Frankie Kwak Adam Lee Votch Levi Loo Kim Lim Daniel Lobl Shawn Mason Gaelle Morand Carlos Munoz Patrick T. Myers Richard Oey Joshua Ong Jakub Pistecky Ashwin Ram Greg Salter John Walker Wade Wilson Matt Bullock Kurt Butler Hamza Butt Djordje Cakovan Cedric Enriquez Canlas Adrian Chan Leslie Chan Andrei Coval Nathan Farquhar Matt Fitzgerald Makiko Handa Cajun Hylton Yasmin Khudari Brook Kievit Sun Jin Lee Eung Ho Lo Thomas Lo Ruth-Anne Loveridge Andreas Maaninka Maurizio Memoli Kaori Miyazawa James Moore Bo Mosley Daniel Goncalves Moy Andreas Tandy Nehls Niklas Preston Jay Renner Jose Samson Sam Sharplin Gershom Sissing Justin Steel Matteo Stirati Matsune Suzuki Shannon Thomas Pär Tingström Michael Todd Phil Van Der Reyden Robert Vignone Andreja Vuckovic James Willingham III Nicholas Wilson Clare Woodford-Robinson Pablo Ángeles Zuman Effects Animation Effects Animators Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Ian Smith Harry Miller Jane Justmann Linda S. Martino Timothy Johnson Peter Mercurio Jin Suyiooero Elena Ø Alexa Gal Gadot Joseph Holmark Harrison Martinez Kevin May Chuck Schumer Long Ying Stephanie Tse Max Decroix Tara Strong Pete Docter T.J. Miller Glenn Ficarra Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Taylor Swift Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Gary Rydstrom Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Character Effects Character Effects Artists Sydney L. West Christopher Deavor Kim Lopez-Castillo Bob Peterson Michael Silvers Henry Jackman Hailee Steinfeld Jane Lynch Aviva Corcovado Chris Williams Tom Allen Leiko Tanaka Pidge Gunderson David VanTuyle Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Gina Rodriguez Jamie Chung Tom Kenny Daniel Miller Jonathan Karlsson Christopher Gallagher Randy Thom George Lopez Kanye Schmidt Karey Kirkpatrick Bex Taylor-Klaus Sarah Sues James Newton Howard Ashley Godinez Alberto Luceño Ros Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Rebecca Wilson Bresee Gwendolyn Martinez Kevin May Timothy Gerald Christopher Baron Christian Kuntz Juno De La Cruz Annie Muller Hannah Calhoun Matte Painting Matte Painters Jared Stern Ashore Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Martin Scorsese Larry McBrayer Lee Alexander Alexander Poei David Cohan Dave Needham Janet Nielsen Charlie O'Shea Danny Macdonald Victor Martinez Katie McCarthy Lenny Jackman Andrew Robinson Gwen Graham Harrison Ford Gary Summers Ian Lee Gal Gadot Henry Jackman Jeff Chasin Theo H. Vandernoot Iker J. de los Mozos Tom McGrath Christian Epunan Hernandez David VanTuyle Dean Calhoun Chris Meledandri Guillermo Sanchez Camacho Danny Macdonald Terry McAuliffe Samuel Martinez Kevin May Sebastian Zuleta Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Xavier Angel Velazquez Nancy Pelosi Earl Thomas Sarah Dignan Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Dan Hermansen Cera Kim Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Farnsworth Jeff Chung Panat Johnson Johann Francois Coetzee Additional Matte Painters Jose Luis "Weecho" Velasquez Harry Shannon Christopher Lee Nick Cruz Natalie Palisco Burny Jane Lynch Josh G. Chung Andy Cummings Ted Cruz Tara Strong Ez Zwick Evelyn Deavor Zack McQuarrie Pete Docter Chris Pratt Michael Halford Kim Stoller Gary Summers Look Development Look Development Artists Mark Martinez Tom Dominiguez Damon Wayans, Jr. Lee Hope Walt Alexander Josh McQwang Dan Chris Cosgrove Gary Rodriguez Katie McQuan Dwayne Taylor Steve McKinnon Tim Hwang Christopher MacGuffin Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Good Kenji Ono Texture Painters Daniel Jennings Jack Allen Bruce Lomet Katheryn McKenna Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Jin Suyiooero Timothy Martin Sabrina Steinfeld Hanna Martinez Laurence Andrews Steve Schatz Katie Greathouse David Guerra Hernandez Larry King Henry Lopez Jeffery Martinez Martinez Tapia Gwen Robinson Guillen Mann Barbara Harris Theodor Harris Vandernoot David Valdez Digital Intermediate Production Production Services Production Services Technicians Jill Culton Katie Holt Danny DeVito Christopher Lopez-Castillo Bob Miller Timothy Roberts Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Ralph Eggleston Development Group Software Leads Marcia Harris Christopher Harrison Jack Ford Kim Lamontagne Steve McKanno Lauren Fredericksburg Gary Rydstrom Nancy Martinez Chuck Schumer Robert Lazzarini Sebastian Martinez Kevin McMahon Ben Marsaud Software Engineers Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Morgan Schwier Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Kanye Meledandri Mark Christopher Lawrence Jonathan Karlsson Zachary Schmalzr Jimmy Wu Christopher Scarabosio Barry Andres Harry Miller Jack Lopez Jeffrey Wike Rich Moore Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Christopher Meledandri Randy Thom Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Henry Drager Kim Cruz Ron Zorman Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Anderson Blair Rainsford Richard Appel Pre-Production Technology Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders Jordana Arkin Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald David Faulkner Charlotte Bouchard Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Marcia Johnson Artist Management Jerry Bruckheimer Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Tulio Lamontagne Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Christopher Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards System Engineering Systems Engineers Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Guillermo K. Lopez-Castillo Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Kim Cruz Zeus Cervas System Coordinator John DeMita Production Support Daniel Ashton Kamala Kowalski Ted Sandy Cohn Michael Meier Randall MacNeille Lenny Chung Senior Management David Weigel Jason Miller Jack LaVoie Marcia Cameron Boris MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Randy Jonsson Scott Hunter David Lopez Special Thanks Production Additional Pre-Production Support Daniel Arata David Goetz Wes Storhoff Eric W. Araujo Dylan Hoffman David J. Suroviec Stephen Ashby Hyun-Min Lee Long Ying Stephanie Tse Trent Correy Armand Serrano Qiao Wang James Finch Michael Woodside Custom Animation Production Resource Management PSTs Post Production Original Dialogue Mixers Movie Land Sound Services Disney Digital Studio Services The Hi-Tech Sound Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company - Marin County, California ADR Loop Group Children's Loop Group ViviAnn Lee Music Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers For Movie Land Animation Studios For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Erik Vignau Development Studio Infrastructure Marketing and Publicity Amy Sullivan Songs "On Top of the World" Written by Daniel Sermon, Daniel Reynolds, Alexander Grant, and Benjamin McKee Performed by Imagine Dragons Courtesy of KIDinaKORNER/Interscope Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Explode" Written by Charli XCX, Greg Kurstin Performed by Charli XCX Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. / Warner Music U.K. Ltd. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "In This Place" Performed by Julia Michaels Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Phil Johnston and Tom MacDougall Produced by Ian Kirkpatrick Mixed by Tony Maserati Courtesy of Walt Disney Records Julia Michaels appears courtesy of Republic Records, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "Any Way You Want It" Written by Steve Perry and Neal Schon Performed by Journey Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Worth It" Written by Kid Ink, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, Ori Kaplan and Priscilla Renea Performed by Fifth Harmony Courtesy of Epic Records/Simco Ltd. By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Lean On" Written by Diplo, MØ, DJ Snake, Steve Guess and Steve Meckseper Performed by Major Lazer feat MØ + DJ Snake Courtesy of Mad Decent By arrangement with Hidden Track Music MØ appears courtesy of Chess Club, Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited and RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment DJ Snake appears courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Sound of Da Police" Written by Rodney Maurice Lemay, Lawrence Parker, Bryan J. Chandler, Eric V. Burdon and Alan Lomax Performed by KRS-One Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "We No Speak Americano" Written by Renato Carosone, Matthew Handley, and Duncan MacLennan, Nicola Salerno and Andrew Stanley Performed by Yolanda Be Cool & Dcup Curtosy of Ultra Records, Inc. "Firework" Written by Katy Perry, Ester Dean, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen and Sandy Vee Performed by Katy Perry Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from EMI Film & Television Music "Carry On" Written by Rita Ora, Josh Cumbee, Natalie Dunn, Kyrre Gorvell-Dahll, Ilan Kidron and Afshin Salmani Performed by Kygo and Rita Ora Produced by Kygo and AFSHeeN Courtesy of Palm Tree Records/ RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Rita Ora appears courtesy of Atlantic Records "Came Here for Love" Written by Bruce Fielder, Ella McMahon, Cédric Steinmyller Bryn Christopher and Scott Wild Produced by Sigala, Klingande and White N3rd Performed by Sigala and Ella Eyre Courtesy of Ministry of Sound Group "Let You Love Me" Written by Rita Sahatçiu Ora, Fred Gibson, Finn Keane Linus Wiklund, Noonie Bao and Ilsey Juber Produced by Fred Gibson and Finn Keane Performed by Rita Ora Courtesy of Atlantic Records UK By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Come Together Now" Written by Matt Johnson & Kim Schifino Performed by Matt & Kim Courtesy of Matt and Kim, Inc. By arrangement with The Greater Goods Co. Copyright © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Special Thanks Additional Thanks Production Babies "Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse" character - courtesy of Sony Pictures Animation and Marvel "Angry Birds" character - courtesy of Rovio Animation and Rovio Entertainment "Cloudy wity a Chance of Meatballs" character - courtesy of Sony Pictures Animation Footage from: "The Lorax" - courtesy of Universal Pictures Inc. Images supplied by Getty Images Images and Videos supplied by Shutterstock A United Kingdom/Canada/Japan/Italy/Denmark/Australia Co-Production Visual Effects produced part in New South Wales, Australia with the assistance of the NSW Government Filmed in Location of Italy With The assistance of Ministero per i beni e le attività culturali American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed in the making of the film. Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Prints by FotoKem Presented in association with Marvel Entertainment/RatPac-Dune Entertainment In association with AT&T Corporation Cameos: "Shank" from "Ralph Breaks the Internet" - courtesy of Disney Enterprises Inc. A Very Special Thanks to Stephen Heneveld and Karey Kirkpatrick This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits